Confessions
by thewanderinglesbian
Summary: High school AU. Maura confesses something to Jane. One shot, but I'll continue if readers want it.


"Alright, time to open up this confessions jar!" Jane Rizzoli grinned, shaking a Mason Jar full of colorful pieces of paper. Jane was the captain of the baseball team and she was hot and she knew it. All the girls in the school either wanted to be her or be on her, but mostly the latter. Most could not understand how she picked up Maura Isles, a timid, awkward nerd from the geek group to be her best friend. But Jane loved Maura for all her quirks, and she thought the petite girl's awkwardness was quite cute actually. But Jane Rizzoli would never admit that.

Maura's heart was racing as Jane pulled out the first piece of paper. Jane was the queen bee and she got flirty notes in that jar from nearly every girl in school, yet the first confession she picked was that familiar cream parchment paper from Maura's stationery set. What were the odds? Maura resisted the urge to actually calculate the odds and focused on the fact that her life was probably about to change forever.

"Jane, every moment I'm with you, I wonder what it would be like to kiss you." Jane read out loud, smirking. Wow, these girls are really all over me, she thought to herself. She glanced at Maura. The blonde's cheeks were almost as red as the lip gloss on her soft lips. Jane's eyes opened wide as she looked back at the note. She would knew that perfect calligraphy anywhere but she hadn't realized as the last person she expected to confess this was her (apparently not) straight best friend!

"Maura!" she exclaimed, her smirk turning into a grin of pure joy. Maura was avoiding eye contact. Jane gently touched her shoulder and their eyes met. Ah, those chocolaty eyes, Maura could get lost in them. She no longer felt shy or scared. She felt relieved. Jane finally knew! A weight was lifted off Maura's shoulders. But just as soon as it was gone, a new worry replaced it. What does Jane think? Does she feel the same way about me?

"Well? Say something, Jane."

Jane saw her best friend's eyebrows knit in confusion with a hint of anxiety. Time to make her move. "How about I just do this instead?" Jane asked, leaning closer, eyeing Maura's red lips.

The kiss was beyond anything Maura had ever imagined. Wow, if this is what kissing girls feels like, I must be gay because it's ten times better than kissing boys! Or maybe it's just Jane. Whoa, what if I love her? What is love? It's just my brain chemicals! Aah! Maura's mind raced.

Meanwhile, Jane just focused on the feeling on Maura's soft lips on hers. It wasn't until she was kissing her that she had realized how much she'd wanted to all along. Could Jane, the player, actually be falling in love? Relax Jane, it's just one kiss. Maura's first with a girl. What if she hates it?

The tension was too high for both the girls so they pulled away. It's not that the kiss was bad for either, quite the contrary, but they were just concerned about whether it was bad for the other.

Maura got a sudden burst of courage and decided to let Jane know exactly how she felt. Jane was the one who kissed her, right? Well technically, her confession initiated everything but… what did she have to lose? Just her only true friend. The overwhelming attraction drowned out these worries and Maura just said "Whoa."

"You liked that, huh?" Jane asked in a way that it would seem like an assertion. She couldn't lose her cool. Maura just nodded and three words escaped from those slightly lighter red lips that now matched Jane's: "Kiss me again."

Jane lost no time in obeying. This time, both girls abandoned all their concerns and just kissed. Maura parted her lips and Jane accepted the invitation and slid her tongue into Maura's mouth and teased her tongue and quickly pulled back. Maura reciprocated almost immediately. After about five minutes, they pulled away with a big smooching noise. This kiss was so intense that their jaws were tired so they had to rest but they wanted more at the same time. They sat there, foreheads pressed together. Green eyes stared into brown ones and all the lust and passion was conveyed. So this is what eye sex is, Maura thought.

After sitting like that for what seemed like an eternity that ended too soon, they walked out of their spot, the practically abandoned Chemistry lab in the old wing of the school, hand in hand. No one took notice as everyone knew that they were best friends and they were always a little touchy-feely. But this time, it was different. And only Jane and Maura knew. The romance of secrecy washed over them and they gripped each other's hand more tightly as they walked through the halls.


End file.
